


Revive

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Rían's fate was not to die alone in the desert.





	Revive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



She wanted only to find her lord and there in death to be reunited with him. But Rían's fate was not so cruel. 

A gentle hand took hers one day as she wandered faint and reeling through the scouring wastes of Anfauglith. Nellas, far from her forest home, heard whispers far and wide from trees, all about a fair maiden who went seeking death, and went to save her. 

Her lips were parched, her mouth dry. Nellas pressed reviving kisses one by one to Rían's mouth until her eyes regained their spark. 

Sometimes in the desert new life can begin.


End file.
